


booty shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Diablo (Video Game)
Genre: I AM A BEACON OF SIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sassy tyrael. need i say more?[this is because i wanted to post something and didnt know what to do, sorry]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not even azmodan can pull this level of shit.  
> halt my sinning hand
> 
> thanks to Miss_Gems for getting this in my head.
> 
> long thing of headcanons/ideas at the end

He struts through the Heavens, a smug grin on his face as he feels eyes clinging to him. He can feel gazes ooze along his figure, wings fluffed high and proud. He's on a mission, though, even if he does enjoy being ogled. He gets to the gates leading to the Halls of Valor, and peeks in. A couple heavily armored and armed guards are standing there, talking boredly. He taps a knocker, both guards jumping to alertness and turning to him. 

“I'm here to see Imperius,” he says, settling back on his heels and cocking a hip, placing his hand on it and watching the way their hoods tip, eyes magnetizing to the motion.

“He asked us to keep up a no disturbance policy.”

“Even with little old me?”

“Erm-well,” one says, getting elbowed by the other. The two whisper about one thing or another, and Tyrael watches them with amusement.

“Well can we get a name? Maybe he’ll make an exception.”

“It's Tyrael,” he says with a snicker, and both soldiers nearly leap from their armor in shock, fumbling over themselves to get the gates open and allow him in.

“Yessir!”

“Of course sir!” He allows them to get them open, looking at both with the most shit-eating grin as he passed through, purposely swaying his hips and shooting them both winks. One flutters his wings involuntarily, and Justice gives a self-satisfied noise before heading inside.

\------

He walks through the halls at a terribly slow pace, taking his sweet time to get to the large chamber that belonged to his prize. Angels are losing it over him, some crashing into walls, others crashing into each other. One trips over themselves and makes the weakest little sound when Tyrael steps over them. Indecency was an inherently human thing; this was completely and utterly  _ different  _ and intentional, and it drew all the best results--had been all day. He tips his chin up pridefully, going right up to the arched doorway and giving it a firm knock. Imperius growls something on the other side and opens it somewhat forcefully, obviously expecting one of his students or underlings. What he doesn't expect is Justice, decked out in a  _ tight _ pair of booty shorts and a crop top with a heart written over the front in pink fire. There's a sly smirk on that not-quite-angelic face, a taunt written in the way his tentacle-like wings writhe in the air.

“Tyrael,” he mumbles, eyes taking in the delightful image being presented to him.

“I'm here to see you,” the smaller says, winking both left eyes. They’re all such a delightful soft blue and Valor finds himself stepping aside, letting the other in despite the implications of his  _ attire _ and how much work is staring the archangel down right now. 

_ A break could be good, _ he thinks as he closes the door,  _ but it could be perfect if I get to have that beautiful ass in my lap. _ Tyrael seems to know what he’s thinking and bends slightly, resting his palms at the large desk taking a chunk of the floor space, looking things over.

“You seem very busy,” he comments, not seeming to care that one of his wing tendrils just slid from his ankle up to his knee slowly, curling against the side of his thigh. Imperius is staring as if he hasn't seen such a sight before--it's actually rather common when Justice wants his attention. 

Frankly, he had it as soon as the door was open.

“Busy? Oh--yes, I am. But-”

“If you're busy, you could've told me. I'd have left you be.” Tyrael straightens, turning to look at him and the way he stands a bit straighter, shifting his weight around subtly.

“No, no, I've been working all day. I could use a small break.”

“A small break, hmm?” The smaller moves closer and draws one long tendril of light across Imperius’s shoulder, sliding it under his chin and forcing it up slightly, exposing his neck and the delightfully stuttering way his throat bobs as he swallows, wings growing yellow and slowly going white-hot.  _ He’s already getting bothered by this little display? Shame. I had so much in mind. _

“Tyrael,” comes the barely-audible whisper, and Justice gives a wicked smirk at the way it cracks off at the end, another shaky swallow following.

“Yes, Imperius?” He sounds light as air, satisfied with the results thus far.

“W-would you… sit on my lap?” He manages, armor rattling faintly.

_ By Anu, he can hardly keep it in his pants and I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. _

“ _ Please? _ ” Fills his ears when he takes too long to answer, and he taps his chin in thought.

“Alright, but you can't touch.”

“Of course,” the larger wheezes.


	2. Chapter 2

He hums and sways, swinging his hips in a delightful arc and just barely grazing against the object of his little dance. The material that hardly covers anything strains slightly with the movement and he sighs, tipping his head back and repeating the motion. Imperius hisses behind him, hands shaking and flexing and causing the heavy cuffs to rattle.  
“Does it have to be no touching?!”  
“Yes. You get grabby and don't behave.”  
“I'll behave this time, Tyrael, I promise.” He’s pleading, arms straining to get close and touch the teasing body before him.  
“You always say that and never do. So, no.” He smirks over his shoulder, dropping low to graze himself lewdly near those hips, making sure not to touch the frustrated erection. Valor nearly screams, glaring accusingly at the plump bottom being flaunted off just outside his reach. He wants so badly to lightly grip those hips, slowly smooth his hands down those muscular thighs, grope around gently and find a little treat for himself. He also wants to throw Tyrael on the ground and fuck him without mercy, breeding his cute little tummy out and leaving him limping for a good week.  
“I can see that look you've got, Imperius,” Justice murmurs, rolling his hips slowly. “You want me so badly you can't think right.” He sounds so sweet and the larger keens, letting his head drop back as he bucks up mindlessly, getting weak. He whimpers at the feeling of his cock bobbing, hitting his gut and leaving sticky little droplets.  
“Please… I need to have you.” A pleased noise bubbles out of the smaller and Tyrael turns, running his pretty little hands up that muscular front, pausing to flick those nipples before uncuffing him.   
“Alright, since you're being so convincing,” he says, chuckling a bit at the way those fiery wings heft and grow hot, the warm color of the flames becoming an agitated yellow-white. Before he can react he's on the floor, pinned down by all that weight into the soft nest Imperius rarely occupied. Something slick and hot smears up his spine, and he arches, letting out a pathetic moan at the sensation. Teeth clamp possessively into his shoulder and he jerks, wings lashing at the air a moment before the sticky saliva kicks in, closing the wounds up and killing the pain. The marks around those jaws would scar, but that's clearly what Valor wanted; otherwise he’d had not bothered to heal them the way he did. One huge hand starts at the bottom of his fluttering ribs, gently smoothing the palm downward and cupping his soft, only barely-noticeably toned belly. His time as a mortal had ‘padded’ the firm muscle and sharp bone most angels sported. A guttural purr rumbles through him from the place Imperius is still biting him, tickling across the plane of his back from its contact point with that huge chest. He shudders at the thought of the damnable chest Imperius bore, with fat muscle and delightfully sensitive skin; he had to wear additional clothing under his chestplate or he’d have agitated, hard nipples the whole time he was in-armor thanks to his surprisingly acute sense of touch. He’s pulled from his brief reverie by cold slick that drags a hiss through his teeth, large fingers nudging and prodding in insistently. He bites his wrist and whines, enjoying the vague ache that comes with being opened up. Imperius doesn't take long--as usual--and lets go of his shoulder to ensure he’s aimed and ready. The openings in the meat of his shoulder seal over quickly, leaving only a vague c-shape. Valor pushes in slowly, hands squeezing and guiding his hips. Once he’s in he takes a few moments, breathing heavily and reaching to curl his fingers in the tingling cool energy at the bases of Tyrael’s wings. It brings Justice into a tight arch, a scream threatening to spill out at the sensation. He delights in the sight before pushing the smaller Archangel to be bent completely down, face squashed to the bed with his ass in the air. He growls in delight to himself and shifts forward, enabling himself to fuck his new chew toy into his nest.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know humanoid angels but hear me out here....  
> aliens  
> listen, their environment is way different than ours, and its even written explicitly that the environ of heaven is incredibly harsh to humans. Angels and their higher-tier counterparts would have to look at least a little different to be able to live there.  
> "but kab, its fantasy! they're immortal non-living beings!"  
> listen. they can die, they can bleed. their situation allows them immortality, not their bodies. they most definitely evolve, just differently and using a different mechanism.  
> alien. angels. hands down.  
> ANYWAY--i've pulled inspiration from Warframe, Halo, Destiny, Mass Effect, and early prehistoric life (fishes and invertebrates in particular) for their faces. basically anything you can think of, really. Imperius has four pairs of eyes, and is based off dunkleosteus with the heavily armored jaws and head. I'll post the council's designs once i finish them.   
> tyrael is closer to human and the best idea ive had for him yet is something akin to destiny's fallen with a more humanlike facial structure. 
> 
> okay that was really long-winded but ive wanted to share this idea for a while.


End file.
